Savin' Me
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Sirius eingesperrt im Grimmauldplatz 12, Remus im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs. Was geht wohl in Padfoot vor?


_Disclaimer/AN: Remus, Sirius, der Orden, Grimmauldplatz, Sevi...nein, nichts davon gehör mir °schnüff°_

_Aber da ich morgen (sprich am 14.) Geburtstag hab °freu° will mir die liebe JKR sie mir ja vielleicht schenken. Nein? Okay, dann nur die Rumtreiber °gg° (wobei, Peter kann sie sich gerne behalten °lach°) Bitte mit roten Schleifchen drum rum °gg°_

_Auch das Lied ist nicht meins. Gehört Chad und Nickelback. **"Savin' Me" **nennt sich das gute Stück und ist sehr hörenswert (wie auch der Rest vom neuen Album)._

_Finde Nickelback sehr passend für Sirius. Meine Inspirationsquelle für unseren lieben Pads sozusagen._

_Da sagte mal jemand bei "Before Sunrise" mehr Remus und Sirius °zwinker° Und Voila hier ist es auch schon._

_So, genug der Worte. Wünsche euch viel Vergnügen und mir eine kleine Review :)_

°°°OOO°°°

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

Rast und ruhelos laufe ich nun schon das was weiß ich wievielte Mal in diesem Zimmer auf und ab. Egal was ich auch tue, ich scheine immer wieder in einem Gefängnis zu landen. Raus aus Azkaban, rein in dieses verfluchte Haus.

_Oh, I reach for you_

Du bist wieder irgendwo da draußen, tust alles erdenkliche für den Orden. Setzt dein Leben aufs Spiel. Und ich? Ich sitze hier, laufe sinnlos im Kreis herum. Sniv hat Recht, ich bin unbrauchbar. Ich sitze hier, bemitleide mich selbst und drehe langsam durch.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
_

Was würde ich nur dafür geben endlich nach draußen zu können. Nicht mehr hier warten bis mir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, sondern an deiner Seite sein. Mit dir kämpfen, für dich, für Harry. Nicht mehr hier warten bis du zurück kommst, immer in der Ungewissheit ob du überhaupt wieder kommst.

_All I need is you_

Ohne dich dreh ich hier sicher gänzlich durch.

_Come please I'm callin'_

Du bist der letzte, der mir geblieben ist.

_And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Merlin, ich hasse diese Ungewissheit. Wann kommst du endlich von diesem verdammten Auftrag zurück?

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

Ich möchte ein neues Leben beginnen, wenn das hier endlich vorbei ist. Irgendwo. Nur du, Harry und ich. Und Tonks, wenn du drauf bestehst.

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
_

Wir könnten Harry die Welt zeigen, wenn er dann mit Hogwarts fertig ist. Überall dort hin reisen, wo wir schon immer mal hin wollten.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me_

Einfach vergessen, dass da auch mal dunkle Zeiten waren.

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
_

Die Sonne wieder aufgehen sehen. Den Wald riechen nach einer langen Vollmondnacht. Leben, verdammt.

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Ich frage mich, ob uns das je wieder vergönnt sein wird. Einfach glücklich sein. Ich weiß, es wird nie wieder das selbe sein. So ganz ohne Prongs. Ich versuche auch nicht Harry in diese Rolle zu setzten, so sehr es auch danach klingen mag. Ich weiß er ist nicht sein Vater.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

Aber das ist so falsch daran euch beide um mich haben zu wollen? Das zu haben, was mir in meiner Kindheit nicht vergönnt war: eine Familie.

_And all I see is you_

Vielleicht sagst du Sturkopf ja Tonksy doch noch, dass du sie liebst. Dann gründet ihr eure kleine Familie und ich sehe wenigstens deine Kinder aufwachsen, wenn ich schon bei Jamies Sohn so erbärmlich versagt habe.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storey_

Solltest du überhaupt wiederkommen. Merlin, du bist schon seit Stunden weg. Ich laufe wieder im Zimmer herum wie ein Irrer. Vielleicht bin ich ja das auch mittlerweile und habs nur noch nicht bemerkt. Welch Ironie. Azkaban fast normal verlassen, aber im eigenen Haus übergeschnappt.

_And oh I scream for you_

Meine Hand fährt zum unzähligsten Mal durch mein viel zu langes Haar. Ich muss ein schönes Bild abgeben.

_Come please I'm callin'_

Sniv hätte seine reine Freude an mir. Elendes Wrack, reiß dich zusammen! Merlin, jetzt fang ich schon mit Selbstgesprächen an.

_And all I need from you  
_

Ich bin wirklich völlig durch den Wind. Ich brauch irgendwas um mich abzureagieren. Diese scheiß Nervosität macht mich krank. Wo ist dieser verfluchte Hauself, wenn man ihn mal brauchen kann?

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Ich schnappe mir eine von diesen dämlichen kleinen Vasen mit dem Familienwappen, die meine liebe Mutter praktisch überall aufgestellt hatte und donnere sie gegen die nächste Wand. Das Geräusch von splitterndem Porzelan tut gut.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Pads?"

Ich wirble herum und sehe in dein besorgtes Gesicht. Du schließt die Tür hinter dir, lässt mich nicht aus den Augen.

"Moony." Es ist nur ein heiseres Flüstern, das meiner Kehle zu entringen ist. Ich sehe dich mit großen Augen an, wage nicht zu blinzeln. Ich habe diese unsinnige Angst, dass du einfach nur eine Erscheinung bist, die mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag wieder verschwindet.

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

Aber du verschwindest nicht. Du hast ja keine Ahnung was es für mich bedeutet, dass du hier in diesem Zimmer stehst.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", wiederholst du deine Frage. Merlin, ich muss auf dich wirken wie der letzte kranke Idiot. Nun, wahrscheinlich bin ich das ja auch.

"Ja.", murmele ich. Jetzt wieder. Weil du da bist. Weil ich nicht mehr so schrecklich allein bin.

Du lächelst mich an, verstehst auch so.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me_

Ich blinzle die verdammten Tränen weg, die mich entgültig als reif für die Klapse stempeln würden. Du stehst vor mir und siehst mich einfach nur an. In deinem Gesicht spiegelt sich so viel stummes Verständnis.

Dann ziehst du mich in eine Umarmung und alle Dämme in mir brechen.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

Jetzt muss du mich entgültig für verrückt halten. So wie ich hier stehe, mich an dich klammere wie ein Ertrinkender und mir an deiner Schulter die Seele aus dem Leib heule.

Als ich mich halbwegs beruhigt habe schiebst du mich auf armlänge von dir weg, hältst mich an den Schultern und siehst mir in die Augen.

"Sag mal, wo hast du eigentlich den unerschütterlichen, selbstbewussten Rumtreiber gelassen?"

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Du meinst den selbstverliebten, arroganten Deppen?"

Du lachst und selbst ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Genau den."

"Ich glaube, der ist gerade am ertrinken."

Du siehst mich an. In deinen Augen liegt so viel brüderliche Wärme. Ich frage mich womit ich die verdient habe.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Dann lass uns ihn retten."


End file.
